No More Tears
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Mais dans le cas de Natsuki et Shizuru, deux enfants, c'est plutôt: Qui déteste fort, châtie fort! Nos deux héroïnes arriveront-elles à s'entendre un jour? Voici un grand one-shot concocté par mes soins.


**No More Tears**

Dans une petite banlieue tranquille, endroit où seules quelques riches personnes pouvaient y habiter. Les enfants jouaient joyeusement dans ce magnifique monde. Les nuages et la pluie avaient laissés place au beau temps. Le soleil illuminait de sa douce lumière ce lieu paisible où le calme et la sérénité régnaient en maître.

Une petite fillette aux cheveux châtains claires s'amusait tranquillement. De belles boucles de princesse coulaient de la chevelure de cette enfant de huit ans. Sur le bord du trottoir, la jeune fille admirait joyeusement le paysage. Heureuse que la journée se soit enfin améliorée. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que...  
« Attention!! »  
Passant à la vitesse de la lumière, un petit garçon sur son vélo roula près de la brune. Faisant gicler par la même occasion, la grosse flaque d'eau sur la pauvre gamine.  
Mouillée jusqu'aux os, la fillette hurla de toutes ses forces, mais le criminel était bien loin déjà. Sentant ses larmes lui venir petit à petit, la fillette s'empressa rapidement de rentrer chez elle. Surtout dans sa chambre, lieu de confort et de sécurité.  
« Il faut toujours qu'il fasse ça! » grogna la petite victime qui essuyait ses yeux rubis.  
« Shizuru? Mais tu es toute trempée! Que s'est-il passé? » s'inquiéta Kaede Fujino, la mère de la petite princesse.  
Attrapant rapidement une serviette, la jeune femme s'empressa de sécher son enfant avant que cette dernière ne tombe malade.  
« C'est fini, mon petit ange. C'est fini... » rassura la génitrice de l'enfant, « Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé »  
Shizuru secoua la tête, ne voulant pas dénoncer son tortionnaire. Cela faisait un bon moment que son enfant revenait dans des états inimaginables. La mère de la brune avait souvent questionné son mari, Setsuna, sur ce problème. Ce dernier répondit simplement que c'était normal entre enfant de se chamailler. Malgré cela, connaissant la fragilité de sa fille, Kaede restait inquiète.

Le jeune truand fit demi-tour, devant la maison des Fujino. Le sourire aux lèvres, le petite garçon de sept ans continua sa route jusqu'à la maison d'à côté. Déposant son vélo n'importe où dans son jardin, l'enfant se précipita rapidement dans sa demeure.  
« M'man, m'man! J'ai faim! » hurla le petit chenapan en mettant plein de boue sur le parquet.  
La jeune mère connaissait le tempérament de son enfant et sortit de suite avec une serpillère afin de nettoyer les dégâts: « Va te laver les mains et enlève tes chaussures, d'abord »  
Après avoir mis en exécution les ordres de sa génitrice, le truand miniature se posa sagement à table en attendant son quatre heures. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux noirs et courts, mais ce qui frappait le plus chez lui, était ses yeux verts glacials.  
« Natsuki, on ne pose pas ses coudes sur la table » reprit la mère en posant des tartines devant son enfant, « Une fille ne devrait pas... »  
« M'man, je ne suis pas une fille! Je suis un garçon » répliqua Natsuki en ronchonnant.  
Saeko Kuga soupira et décida d'abandonner l'affaire: « Ok... Et dire que je priais le seigneur d'avoir une petite fille. Et voilà que je me retrouve avec un garçon manqué »

A la mort de monsieur Kuga, Saeko n'avait comme seul souvenir de son mari, l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre. La jeune veuve ne vivait plus que pour sa progéniture. Malgré son souhait d'avoir une mignonne petite fille qu'elle pourrait gâter comme une petite princesse; Saeko accepta le vœu de son enfant d'être élevé comme un garçon. Ne voulant en aucun cas, perdre l'amour de sa dernière bouée de secours.

Regardant par la fenêtre, Shizuru vit que Natsuki se trouvait dans celle d'en face. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui de son tortionnaire. De base, la brune n'aimait pas les petits garçons, trop violents et rustres. Shizuru préférait les choses raffinées.  
La petite Fujino tira la langue. Sans rien dire, Natsuki fit le doigt d'honneur à sa voisine. Choquée, cette dernière ferma les rideaux de sa chambre.  
Et oui, la guerre était déclarée entre elles et cela durait depuis trois ans déjà.  
A l'arrivée des Fujino dans la banlieue, les deux bambins ne s'entendirent pas dès le premier contact.

Le lendemain, Shizuru voulait avoir sa vengeance. Guettant derrière un petit arbre, la fillette attendait la venue de sa proie. Très intelligente pour son âge, son plan s'avérait être parfait. Comme prévu, le ''fils'' Kuga passait dans le coin sur son vélo.  
Natsuki était fou de son deux roues, adorant la vitesse qu'il pouvait prendre avec. Tous les jours, le petit monstre prenait le même trajet. Chemin que la brune avait parfaitement calculé.  
Sans crier gare, Shizuru sortit de sa cachette, brandissant un sac de farine qu'elle envoya dans la figure de sa victime.  
Voyant blanc, Natsuki perdit le contrôle de son moyen de locomotion. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que ce dernier ne se fracasse sur le sol.  
Sous le choc, la brune se rendit compte de l'horreur de son acte. Prise par la peur, Shizuru sanglota furieusement. Il était évident pour elle désormais: elle était une meurtrière et elle allait finir en prison.  
« Pourquoi tu pleures? Si tu fais un truc pour te venger, pleures pas après! Ça casse tout, idiote! » grogna Natsuki qui se releva douloureusement de son accident.  
« Mais... Mais... » hoqueta la petite Fujino qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer, « Tu es un méchant garçon, mais je pleure parce que je suis moi aussi, une méchante fille... »  
« T'es pas un peu simplette, toi? » rétorqua le petit truand perplexe, « A moins que... Mais oui! Ton plan est de te faire passer pour la victime! Tricheuse! »  
Avant même que Natsuki ne puisse agir, Saeko débarqua de nulle part. La fuite était évidente, mais malheureusement pour notre petit garçon manqué, il n'en eut pas le temps.  
« Natsuki! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Rentre immédiatement à la maison, vilain garçon! » ordonna Saeko en désignant du doigt sa demeure.

Rattrapant immédiatement son vélo, la petite tortionnaire s'exécuta sans ronchonner. Il tenait trop à la vie.  
« Natsuki... » soupira Saeko qui se posa à côté de son fils sur son lit, « Pourquoi martyrises-tu cette pauvre Shizuru? »  
« C'est pas moi, c'est elle qui a commencé! » rétorqua Natsuki en boudant, « C'est qu'une sale pleurnicheuse. Même quand c'est moi qui a mal, elle pleure! »  
« Et tu crois peut-être que c'est une bonne raison de la faire encore plus pleurer? » commenta la mère de notre petit délinquant.  
« Il faudra bien qu'elle apprenne à devenir forte, aussi... »  
« Et si tu la protégeais plutôt? » suggéra Saeko avec un grand sourire.  
« Jamais! » hurla Natsuki qui se cacha sous sa couverture, signe que la discussion était close.  
« Plus de vélo pendant un mois, jeune homme » menaça la mère de famille avant de quitter la pièce, entendant parfaitement les cris étouffés de son fils.

La petite dinette, voilà donc le jeu préféré de notre mignonne petite Shizuru. En cette belle journée ensoleillée, la brunette décida de boire son thé en compagnie de ses peluches, en pleine air. Posée confortablement dans son jardin, elle servait gentiment le breuvage à ses camarades imaginaires.  
Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup, Shizuru eut un mauvais pressentiment.  
Soudain, une de ses précieuses tasses en porcelaine vola en éclat devant ses yeux. A peine remise de son choc, une deuxième rendit l'âme à son tour.  
Cherchant la cause de ce terrible phénomène, la petite fillette scruta les alentours. Il ne lui fallut pas énormément de temps pour qu'elle ne découvre le fautif, Natsuki.  
Perché dans un arbre, le petit truand détruisait ses cibles grâce à son lance-pierre. Fier de ses prouesses, le petit garçon manqué souriait mesquinement.  
« Tu vas voir! » grogna Shizuru qui se leva furieusement.  
S'avançant d'une manière menaçante, la fillette abordait un regard assassin. Sans prendre peur, Natsuki attendait patiemment la prochaine action de son adversaire.  
« Alors? » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton supérieur, « Que comptes-tu faire, princesse? »  
Sans même répondre à la provocation du perturbateur, Shizuru attrapa une pierre sur le sol, une aussi grosse que son poing. Et avec une dextérité impressionnante, elle envoya le projectile directement dans le front du fils Kuga. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba du haut de son perchoir.  
Heureusement pour lui, le buisson qui se trouvait un peu plus bas, amortit sa chute. Se relevant douloureusement, Natsuki observa Shizuru qui semblait satisfaite de la punition.  
« Ah? Tu ne te mets pas à pleurer, princesse? » interrogea le petit délinquant.  
La brune se contenta de tirer la langue avant de tourner le dos. Cachant les petites larmes qui essayaient de couler de ses yeux.

Deux ans passèrent, mais les relations restèrent les mêmes pour nos deux ennemis jurés. Cette guerre était encore plus dangereuse et périlleuse d'année en année. Natsuki se retrouva plus de dix fois à l'hôpital et quant à Shizuru, elle dut changer sept fois sa garde-robe. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient décidé de dénoncer le camps adverse.  
Les chamailleries devinrent comme un petit jeu pour nos deux amis. Les journées se passaient comme la coutume que les enfants s'étaient imposés. Chaque jour, il fallait faire une crasse à l'ennemi.

Prévoyant sa prochaine action, Shizuru sortit joyeusement de chez elle, prête à mettre son plan diabolique sur pied. La beauté de la brune se développait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer encore plus l'attention d'autrui. Malgré cet inconvénient, Shizuru continuait sa petite vie solitaire sans prendre en compte le regard des autres.  
Arrivant sur le trottoir, la jeune fille jubilait déjà de sa prochaine victoire. Mais sa bonne humeur disparut rapidement lorsque trois garçons vinrent à sa rencontre.  
En premier lieu, Shizuru essaya de les contourner, mais en vain. La deuxième idée fut de les ignorer. Un second plan qui tombait aussi à l'eau.  
La brune leva la tête vers les trois personnes devant elle. Ces enfants semblaient être un tout petit peu plus âgés qu'elle, mais restaient toutefois des inconnus pour notre petite héroïne.  
« Hé, on dirait une petite poupée, cette gamine » annonça l'un des garçon qui approcha sa main pour toucher l'objet de sa curiosité.  
Shizuru recula brutalement, elle préférait rester sur la défensive.  
« Oh, du calme. On va pas te manger, ma mignonne » reprit un autre avec un sourire peu rassurant.  
Faisant demi-tour, le dernier plan de la brune était de rentrer chez elle. Mais le dernier jeune homme s'interposa et rapidement, Shizuru fut encerclée.  
« Ne pars pas comme ça! On vient à peine de se rencontrer »  
Et voilà, les yeux écarlates commencèrent à s'humidifier. Rapidement, une larme perla sur la joue de la fillette.  
« Elle pleure! Regardez, elle pleure! » se moqua l'un des sales gamins.

« Dégagez, bande de naze! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de la faire pleurer! »  
Sans même que les trois brigands ne puissent se retourner, Natsuki écrasa l'un d'entre eux sous son vélo. En posant son pied à terre, l'arrivant se jeta sur le second garçon et le plaqua brutalement au sol.  
« Mais t'es qui toi? » interrogea le dernier survivant qui recula de quelques pas.  
« Ton pire cauchemar! » répondit Natsuki pendant qu'elle envoyait le coup de grâce à sa victime.  
Le seul qui pouvait encore tenir sur ses pieds, s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Mais il était hors de question pour notre petit garçon manqué, de le laisser partir.  
Remontant sur son vélo en un clin d'œil, Natsuki partit à la poursuite de sa dernière proie. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au niveau du fuyard, il donna un coup de pied à l'individu qui se rétama complétement parterre.  
« Shizuru! » cria soudainement Natsuki avec un visage très sérieux, « Rentre chez toi, vite! »  
Sous le choc, la brune décida d'obéir et courut en toute vitesse chez elle.

Après un bon dinée, Shizuru remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Sa curiosité la poussa à aller jeter un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Tirant discrètement son rideau, la fillette espionna chez ses voisins. De là, on pouvait voir que la famille Kuga était en pleine dispute. Il semblerait que Saeko était très en colère contre son fils.  
« Natsuki, peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a pris?! » hurla la mère exaspérée, « Tu te rends compte des problèmes que tu viens de te prendre sur le dos? »  
« Mais c'est eux qui ont commencé! » répliqua Natsuki sur un ton boudeur.  
« Cela ne sert à rien de me faire cette petite moue » insista Saeko toujours très énervée, « Tu te rends compte que tu as frappé le fils du maire et deux des plus grands PDG de la région? »  
« Mais... Mais, ils ont fait pleurer Shizuru! Il n'y a que moi qui en ait le droit! »  
Saeko serra son enfant dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux et lui murmurant: « Je sais, mon cœur... Je le sais... Malheureusement pour nous, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher la grappe. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire... »  
« Non, non, maman! » supplia Natsuki en s'accrochant aux manches de sa génitrice.  
Secouant lentement la tête, Saeko resserra son étreinte autour de son fils, cherchant à le réconforter.  
« Je ne veux pas partir d'ici... » grommela le sauveur du jour, frustré.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à la famille Kuga pour mettre en exécution leur déménagement. Le lendemain matin, il ne restait déjà plus qu'une maison où seuls quelques meubles attendaient patiemment d'être emportés à leur tour.  
Shizuru regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Enfin, son tortionnaire était parti loin d'elle. Elle pourra dorénavant sortir librement sans craindre des représailles. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la joie qu'elle ressentit au fond de son cœur. Le vide dans la chambre de Natsuki la faisait culpabiliser. Par sa faute, ce dernier avait du déménager.  
Se recroquevillant dans un coin de la pièce, Shizuru était enclin aux larmes.  
« Tu pleures encore, princesse? »  
Levant la tête, la fillette se rappela des paroles si souvent dites par la bouche de son voisin. Serrant les poings, Shizuru se disait que sa seule vengeance face à Natsuki serait de devenir forte.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Fujino? »  
Ouvrant les yeux, Shizuru regarda son interlocutrice qui la réveilla de ses rêveries. Devant elle se tenait Suzushiro Haruka, une furie blonde autoritaire. Cette dernière essayait d'annoncer les problèmes au sein de l'établissement de Fuuka.  
Des années avaient passées depuis le fameux jour où la brune avait décidé de ne plus pleurer. Désormais, elle était en troisième année de lycée et elle avait même été nommée présidente du conseil des élèves. Une place à responsabilité que Shizuru accepta gracieusement.  
« Oui, oui, je t'écoute, Suzushiro » reprit-elle avec un visage souriant.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, notre héroïne avait su se construire un masque de perfection. Si parfait que personne ne pouvait voir à travers celui-ci.  
Haruka décida de répéter son discours, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que Shizuru allait l'écouter. Sirotant tranquillement son thé, elle se demandait pourquoi d'aussi vieux souvenir avaient remontés à la surface. Le regard de la présidente se posa sur le tas de paperasse sur son bureau. Sur plusieurs feuilles, on pouvait voir le nom ainsi que tous les détails concernant les nouveaux élèves.  
« C'est donc pour ça que j'ai rêvé... » murmura la brune en prenant l'un des dossiers dans sa main.  
« Ah? Tu as dit quelque chose, Fujino » surprit Haruka qui pensait que la présidente suivait enfin son monologue.  
« Non, non... Continue » répondit Shizuru avec un grand sourire.  
Cette dernière reposa sur la table, la feuille dans laquelle on pouvait y lire: Kuga Natsuki.  
« En tout cas, les nouveaux ne vont pas tarder. Il va falloir... »  
« Les escorter dans l'enceinte de notre école » interrompit la brune qui se leva se son siège, « Et bien, allons-y »  
Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Haruka suivit sa supérieure et sortit de la salle du conseil des élèves.

Là où Shizuru passait, tout le monde la remarquait immédiatement. Sa beauté était plus éblouissante de jour en jour.  
Bien différente de la Shizuru du passé, la brune ne craignait pas d'être au centre de la foule. Elle en avait même pris l'habitude de côtoyer quotidiennement, des hystériques. Maintenant, la présidente avait même son fan club.  
D'un sourire rayonnant, la star numéro une de Fuuka salua les autres élèves avant d'arriver à l'entrée de l'académie. Intérieurement, Shizuru appréhendait sa rencontre avec le fameux Natsuki Kuga. Était-ce le même que celui de son enfance?  
« Ah, les voilà! » annonça Haruka qui s'avança vers le portail, « Par ici, les nouveaux. Je m'appelle Suzushiro Haruka, mais selon les cas, je serais votre pire cauchemar »  
Les curieux s'assemblèrent tous à l'entrée afin d'apercevoir les nouvelles têtes.  
« Mate-moi ce front large... » commenta discrètement l'une des nouvelles élèves.  
« Hé, toi! Je t'ai entendue. Toi, là, avec la coupe de cheveux de délinquante, quel est ton nom? » hurla la blonde qui s'approcha vers la commentatrice.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux courts et rouges fronça des sourcils: « T'as un problème avec ma coupe? Je m'appelle Yuuki Nao »  
« Nao, ne cherche pas des ennuies maintenant » chuchota une rouquine qui donna un coup de coude à son amie, « Veuillez l'excuser, moi, c'est Tokiha Mai »  
« Bien, et où sont les deux autres? Vous n'étiez pas sensés être quatre? » reprit Haruka qui regarda dans les alentours.  
Le ronronnement d'une moto se fit entendre. Tous regardèrent la route dans le sens d'où provenait le son. Lorsque soudain, une moto surgit devant les yeux ébahis de tous. Le saut majestueux de l'engin était telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il volait avec des ailes. Avec un dérapage au final, le pilote arrêta le moteur.  
Pourtant, le bruit du moteur ne cessa pas pour autant. A la surprise de tous, un deuxième deux roues fit son apparition. Aussi phénoménal que le premier spectacle, le second motard roula sur le pneu arrière avant de s'arrêter net près de l'autre pilote.  
« J'ai gagné! » déclara une voix féminine.  
Cette dernière retira son casque, dévoilant une sublime et longue chevelure noire bleutée. Haruka pouvait déjà sentir sa rage monter en elle, s'approchant de la jeune motarde, elle hurla: « Nom et prénom, criminels! »  
« Kuga Natsuki »  
Shizuru releva hâtivement la tête, observant de haut en bas la nouvelle arrivante. Mais l'excitation de la brune retomba rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était une femme et non un homme qui portait ce nom. Le soupir rassuré de la brune fut de courte durée. Son regard croisa celui de la motarde et Shizuru vit les yeux émeraudes de cette dernière.  
« Et moi, c'est Nagoyaka Akito » annonça le second motard qui enleva à son tour, son casque.  
Le jeune homme était grand et fort, une carrure d'athlète. Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noirs faisaient sombrer dans la folie n'importe quelles demoiselles.

« Ceci est intolérable! » hurla Haruka qui frappa brutalement sur la table, « Cela ne m'étonne guère. Quatre brigands qui ont été viré de leur ancien lycée... »  
Devant l'autorité blonde, les quatre arrivants se trouvaient assis dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. Shizuru quant à elle, sirotait silencieusement son thé.  
« Fujino, tu pourrais dire quelque chose, non? » grogna la blonde de très mauvais poil, « C'est toi, la présidente tout de même »  
« Ara, mais il semble que tu contrôles totalement la situation, Suzushiro » répondit simplement la brune sans lever le regard.  
Voyant l'heure s'avancer à grande vitesse, Shizuru décida malgré tout d'intervenir: « Avant tout, j'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à l'académie de Fuuka. Et je tiens à préciser que les motos sont interdits dans l'enceinte de ces murs. Vous devriez trouver un autre moyen pour venir au lycée. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer »  
« Quoi?! » hurla Haruka surprise.  
Les nouveaux ne se firent pas prier pour quitter la pièce sous le regard blasée de la blonde.  
« Suzushiro, pas la peine de les punir pour le premier jour. Ils sont nouveaux » déclara la présidente avant de quitter à son tour la pièce, « En plus, c'est l'heure du déjeuner »

Les deux jeunes motards traversaient côte à côte les couloirs du lycée. Admirant tranquillement les lieux pour la première fois, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils attiraient l'attention des gens autour d'eux.  
« Ils nous prennent pour des bêtes de foire ou quoi? » grommela Natsuki qui marcha plus rapidement.  
« Attends un peu... » supplia Akito qui attrapa la main de son amie, « Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit le couple de l'année? »  
« Ah, ça, je ne parierais pas là-dessus! » déclara une voix féminine.  
Nos deux compères se retournèrent et virent deux demoiselles avec des grands sourires. L'une avait des cheveux noirs et courts, tandis que l'autre en avaient des châtains et longs.  
« Salut, moi, c'est Harada Chie et voici mon amie, Senou Aoi » se présenta la première en redressant ses lunettes, « Donc voilà le nouvel arrivage de bétail. Hmmm... »  
« Enchanté, je m'appelle Nagoyaka Akito et la grincheuse-là, c'est Kuga Natsuki » déclara le jeune garçon avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
« Vous nous voulez quoi? » reprit Natsuki sur un ton peu amical.  
« Oh, rien en particulier, c'est juste qu'en vous entendant parler de couple de l'année, je me sentais obligée d'intervenir! » expliqua Chie qui aimait le commérage, « A vrai dire, oui, vous avez toutes vos chances. Mais vos rivaux sont de taille! Kanzaki Reito et Fujino Shizuru, le couple le plus classe et le plus beau jamais vu! »  
« Ouais, ben, y aura pas de rivalité parce que je ne sors pas avec cet abruti » annonça Natsuki qui continua son chemin.  
« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mesdemoiselles » déclara Akito qui fit un petit signe aguicheur à ses nouvelles rencontres avant de les quitter, « Natsuki, attends-moi! »

Furieuse du malentendu, Natsuki se cacha de son ami. Elle largua ce dernier en se faufilant dans plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve elle-même, perdue. Se sentant plus que stupide, la motarde continua sa route, espérant pouvoir se repérer.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la cours dans laquelle elle se trouva, mais dans un immense jardin en fleur. Les cerisiers avaient fleuris et de belle pétale rose flottaient dans l'air. Le parfum émit par les plantes attira Natsuki qui s'aventura plus loin dans le jardin. Elle posa délicatement sa main autour d'une fleur.  
« Ara, cet endroit est interdit aux élèves »  
Natsuki se retourna brusquement, surprise. La nouvelle reconnut de suite la présidente qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Retirant ses mains, elle déclara: « Désolée, je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Pour tout dire, je me suis un peu perdue... Si vous pouviez me montrer le chemin, je quitterais les lieux »  
« Et bien, si vous prenez ce chemin, vous vous retrouverez vers l'entrée de l'école. Là où vous nous aviez fait votre démonstration en moto » répondit la brune en se rapprochant de l'étudiante, « Est-ce que nous nous connaissons? Votre visage m'est familier... »  
« Non, je ne crois pas. Ta tête ne me dit rien... » répondit Natsuki qui s'empressa de prendre la direction désignée.

Le lendemain, une belle journée s'annonçait. Une armée d'élève était ruée tôt le matin près du portail. Mai qui se trouvait dans la masse, se demandait ce qui se passait. Cherchant désespérément à traverser ce mur d'étudiant, la rouquine essayait tant bien que mal à avancer. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle reprit sa respiration et son énergie. Que pouvait donc bien faire tous ces élèves, ici?  
« Tu te demandes sûrement ce qui se passe » déclara Chie qui s'approcha de la survivante et lui tendit sa main pour la relever.  
« Merci, euh... Harada, c'est cela? » répondit la rousse ravis d'avoir un peu d'aide, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
« Rien de bien inhabituel » expliqua la commère, « C'est comme ça tous les matins. Ils attendent tous patiemment l'arrivée de notre couple emblématique »  
« De qui? » interrogea Mai qui se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la foule hurler.  
Une grande limousine noire arriva devant le portail. La portière s'ouvrit et Shizuru déposa son pied sous les cris hystériques de ses fans. Rapidement rejointe par Reito, la brune attrapa le bras de son petit ami et tout deux s'avancèrent vers l'académie.  
La masse se sépara petit à petit en deux comme lorsque Moïse avait traversé la Mer Rouge. Le jeune couple s'avançait comme des stars du cinéma.  
Soudain, les cris s'amplifièrent encore plus. Perplexes, Reito et Shizuru se retournèrent. Juste derrière eux se tenaient Natsuki et Akito côte à côte. Le second couple culte de l'académie de Fuuka fit leur entrée. Oui, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques heures pour que les rumeurs entre les deux motards ne se répandent.  
Les quatre protagonistes agitaient tellement la foule que Haruka qui d'habitude laissait passer l'événement, mais cette fois-ci, elle devait intervenir.  
Munie de son interphone, la blonde hurla si fort que tous les cris cessèrent. Rapidement comme fuyant la peste, la foule se dispersa et chacun retourna dans sa classe respective.  
« Et bien... Il y en a de l'agitation, ici » commenta Akito qui scrutait le paysage totalement désert.  
« Il faut dire que vous y êtes pour beaucoup » commenta Reito qui se tourna vers les deux nouveaux, « Enchanté, Kanzaki Reito »  
« Le fameux couple, je peux comprendre. Vous allez parfaitement ensemble » reprit le jeune motard en toute sincérité, « C'est la première fois que nous avons des rivaux de votre niveau »  
« De même » déclara le vice-président en serrant la main à son concurrent.  
« Quand vous aurez fini de débiter vos conneries, appelez-moi » soupira Natsuki qui continua sa route.  
Akito fit un sourire désolé avant de rejoindre sa partenaire. Les regardants s'éloigner, Shizuru déclara à son ami en lui reprenant le bras: « Nous aussi, nous devons retourner en classe »

Haruka traversait une nouvelle fois, les couloirs comme une furie. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, elle poussa sa victime dans la salle du conseil des élèves.  
« Encore elle! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était une délinquante! » déclara-t-elle en posant Nao sur une chaise, « Bon, j'y vais. J'ai d'autre chat à fourrer! »  
« C'est fouetter, Haruka, d'autre chat à fouetter » chuchota Kikukawa Yukino, l'assistante de la blonde.  
« C'est ce que j'ai dit! » rouspéta Haruka qui sortit de la pièce, « Viens, Yukino! »  
« Ara, elle ne m'a même pas dit pourquoi elle vous envoie » annonça la brune en croisant ses mains sur la table, « Alors Yuuki Nao, c'est cela? Quel est votre délit? »  
« Bah rien, je me promenais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que ce front large m'attrape et me traine ici sans raison » expliqua Nao en grognant.  
« Donc vous vous promeniez quelque part durant les heures de cours... Je vois... »  
La sécheuse de cours grimaça de s'être aussi facilement faite avoir. Croisant les bras et les jambes, elle attendit patiemment sa sanction qu'elle ne craignait pas.  
« Voulez-vous une tasse de thé? » interrogea la présidente en attrapent sa théière.  
« Non, je ne bois pas ça. Mais si t'as une bière à me proposer » répliqua Nao en se sentant d'humeur moqueuse.  
« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous mademoiselle Kuga? » questionna soudainement Shizuru avec un grand sourire.  
Malgré les apparences, la brune était toujours perturbée au sujet de la nouvelle arrivante. Voulant avoir le cœur net, elle préféra jouer directement ses cartes avec celle qu'elle avait devant les yeux.  
Totalement surprise, Nao resta un instant silencieuse, puis un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres: « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »  
« Pour tout dire, je cherche à m'informer sur tous les étudiants de cette académie »  
« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça et moi, je suis sœur Marie-Thérèse » ricana Nao tout doucement qui décida de mettre ces informations à son avantage, « Et bien, si tu me laisses partir, je te donnerais une super info »  
Sans même attendre la réponse de Shizuru que la délinquante avait largement devinée, cette dernière se dirigea vers la porte. Et avant de sortir, elle annonça: « Ce soir, on sera au Night Fox. Si tu veux poser des questions, demandes-les à la personne concernée »  
Sur ces mots, Nao se faufila en dehors du commissariat de Fuuka.  
Soupirant d'exaspération, Shizuru ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se trouvait réellement devant le Night Fox. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait tant à savoir, si Natsuki était bien la même que celui du passé. Malgré la différence de sexe, la brune restait toutefois perturbée par les yeux émeraudes de la motarde. Ces yeux-là, notre héroïne les reconnaitraient n'importe où.

Serait-ce une vieille rancune qui motivait la présidente à découvrir la vérité?

Shizuru prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans un lieu qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais y mettre un pied. Le Night Fox était une boîte de nuit très branchée. Énormément de monde s'y retrouvait dans cet endroit populaire. L'ambiance était toujours très animée et chaude. Ceux qui voulaient faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube se trouvait à la bonne place.  
La brune pénétra dans la fameuse boîte de nuit. Il y avait foule et tous dansaient frénétiquement au rythme de la musique.

Intérieurement, Shizuru se disait qu'elle aurait du demander à Reito de l'accompagner. Mais ce qui était fait est fait. La brune s'avança tranquillement, scrutant toute l'assemblé. Rapidement, elle croisa le regard de Nao qui d'un sourire complice lui montra du doigt la direction du bar. Après avoir fait son petit signe, la jeune fille retourna dans les bras de jeune inconnu riche.  
Sans se poser plus de question, Shizuru se dirigea vers la place désignée. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bar, le serveur s'approcha de sa cliente et lui demanda sa commande.  
« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de thé, ici » demanda ironiquement notre héroïne, « Je prendrais un soda alors »  
« Salut, ma jolie petite minette » interpella un homme avec une cigarette à la bouche.  
« Jolie peut-être, mais votre petite minette sûrement pas » répondit sèchement la présidente du conseil des élèves sans même regarder celui qui lui parlait.  
« Hé, ma mignonne ne soit pas si dure... » répliqua l'intrus qui posa sa grosse main poilu et transpirante sur celle de sa proie.  
Retenant au possible son dégoût, Shizuru retira délicatement sa main avec un sourire. Une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit: aller se laver les mains.  
Voyant la jeune femme reculer de quelques pas, le dragueur à deux sous lui barra le chemin avec ses bras. Se trouvant bloquée entre le bar et l'inconnu, la brune ordonna sur une voix froide: « Laissez-moi passer »  
L'homme se rapprocha petit à petit en ricanant, soufflant sa fumée à la figure de la jeune femme: « Oh, c'est qu'elle est mignonne quand elle se met en colère »  
« Plus mignonne que ta tronche que je vais démolir, si tu ne la laisses pas tranquille »  
Accoudée au bar, Natsuki envoya un regard assassin à l'agresseur de la brune. Ne se laissant pas impressionné, la brute se tourna vers la perturbatrice. Faisant craquer un à un ses gros doigts, il faisait bien comprendre à l'arrivante qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette discussion.  
« T'as un problème? » déclara-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

« Il est là-bas! » désigna une serveuse en pointant du doigt, « Il est sacrément amoché. Suivez-moi. Poussez-vous, je vous prie, l'ambulance est arrivée »  
« Je vous le dis, c'était de la légitime défense. Vous pouvez demander, il y a plus d'une centaine de témoins, ici » expliqua Natsuki sur un air agacé.  
Malgré tout le remue-ménage, la soirée reprit rapidement son cours comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.  
Shizuru rejoignit sa sauveuse: « Je tenais à te remercier, Kuga »  
« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qu'une personne comme toi, fait ici? » reprit Natsuki en regardant dans les yeux rubis.  
Aucune expression ne se vit dans le regard de la brune lors de l'incident. Avait-elle eut peur? Contrôlait-elle la situation? Ça, Natsuki n'arrivait pas à le savoir.  
« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par-là. Je suis libre d'aller où bon me semble » répliqua Shizuru en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.  
La motarde attrapa subitement le poignet de la brune: « On ne vient jamais dans un endroit pareil seule. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, princesse! »  
Après sa réprimande, Natsuki tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à partir. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette dernière était en colère, Shizuru resta un instant silencieuse. Mais désormais, elle était en était certaine.  
« Dis-moi, Natsuki, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois une fille, maintenant? » questionna la présidente.  
Natsuki se retourna, le visage froid, elle répondit: « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai toujours été une fille »  
Même si la jeune Kuga ne l'avouait pas, pour Shizuru tout était claire. Cette Natsuki-là et celui de son passé étaient bel et bien la même personne.

« Hé, Natsuki! Alors, la présidente a eu le béguin pour toi? » ricana Nao qui rejoignit son amie.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se fit attraper par le col. Natsuki la plaqua brutalement contre le mur: « Dis-moi pourquoi tu lui as dit de venir, ici? »  
« Bah, elle voulait savoir des trucs sur toi. Alors je lui ai dit de te le demander directement » répondit l'informatrice de la présidente, « Y a un problème? »  
« Le problème, c'est que c'est dangereux pour elle de venir ici, seule! » grogna la motarde en relâche furieusement sa proie, « Ne recommence plus jamais ça! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tiendrais comme fautive »  
« Hé, tu vas où Natsuki? »  
« M'assurer qu'elle rentre saine et sauve chez elle » expliqua Natsuki toujours en colère en quittant le Night Fox.  
Hors d'elle, cette dernière s'empressa de retrouver la brune. Heureusement, celle-ci ne se trouvait pas trop loin. Se contentant de rester cacher dans l'ombre, Natsuki surveillait Shizuru.

En arrivant, le lendemain matin en cours, Natsuki marchait tel un zombie. Titubant à droite et à gauche, la jeune fille avait du mal à se remettre de sa nuit blanche. Au moment-même où cette dernière allait entrer dans le bâtiment, un pot de fleur tomba juste devant ses pieds.  
Surprise, Natsuki leva rapidement la tête vers le ciel. La stupeur fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle vit que la président du conseil des élèves se trouvait juste deux étages au-dessus.  
« Ara, que je suis maladroite! J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de cassé » déclara Shizuru en posant sa main sur la joue, faignant la culpabilité.  
Sans répliquer un seul mot, la motarde préféra continuer sa route. Mais intérieurement, Natsuki se disait qu'elle se vengerait.  
L'après-midi fut encore plus mouvementé. Comme à son habitude, après un bon déjeuné, la motarde se reposait toujours allongée dans l'herbe. Le soleil brillait chaleureusement et l'air était doux, tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que les jets d'eau de l'arrosage s'allumèrent brutalement.  
Se relevant hâtivement, Natsuki prit la fuite avant de se retrouver complétement trempée jusqu'aux os. Une fois en sécurité, la pauvre jeune fille regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne se soit aperçue de cette ridicule scène. Malheureusement pour elle, un peu plus loin se trouvait Shizuru qui regardait dans sa direction. Et lorsque la brune vit qu'elle avait l'attention de Natsuki, elle lui fit un petit coucou de la main.  
Ce fut à cet instant que Natsuki comprit qu'une fois de plus, la présidente était encore la cause de ses maux. Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille mouillée décida de déterrer la vieille hache de guerre.

Shizuru traversait tranquillement le couloir accompagnée de toute son armada de fan. Toute la troupe s'arrêta devant la porte du conseil des élèves. Shizuru allait ouvrir la porte, mais sa fan numéro une s'interposa.  
« Laissez-moi le faire, Fujino-Sama » déclara Tomoe qui s'empressa de faire coulisser la portière.  
Soudain, quelque chose tomba sur la tête de cette dernière, laissant de terrible marque blanche. Tout le monde baissa les yeux pour voir l'objet en question, un frottoir de tableau noir.  
« Je vous prie, Fujino-Sama » reprit Tomoe qui retenait toute sa rage en crispant un faux sourire.  
Shizuru ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre à son bureau. Ici, au moins, personne ne pouvait la poursuivre. Un soupir d'épuisement s'échappa de la bouche de cette dernière qui ne voulait qu'une chose: du repos.  
Lorsqu'un bruit à sa vitre attira son attention. Perplexe, Shizuru décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'approcher de la fenêtre qu'un deuxième petit caillou vint se choquer.  
Face à un tel acte de vandalisme, la brune décida de voir le ou la coupable. Ouvrant doucement la vitre, Shizuru se pencha doucement.  
Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, la présidente se retrouva complètement mouillée. Remémorant petit à petit ce qui venait de se passer, Shizuru comprit qu'elle venait de se prendre un jet d'eau en pleine figure. Un peu plus bas, on pouvait apercevoir Natsuki qui saluait la brune avec le tuyau dans son autre main, abordant un rire victorieux.  
« Ara, attends un peu... » murmura Shizuru qui retira sa tête de la fenêtre.  
Attendant patiemment au sol, la motarde se disait qu'elle avait gagné. Contente, elle jeta le tuyau parterre et se préparait à partir. Lorsque soudain, la jeune délinquante reçu de l'eau bouillante sur la tête.  
Hurlant de douleur, Natsuki mit rapidement sa tête sous le jet d'eau froid avant de lever sa tête et de hurler: « Mais t'es complètement malade! Tu voulais m'ébouillanter?! »  
« Ara, une fois de plus, je suis très maladroite » ricana la brune qui désigna sa théière avant de refermer gracieusement sa fenêtre.

La journée se termina avec une égalité, vingt-deux espiègleries partout. Pourtant, Natsuki ne voulait pas rester sur un match nul. Elle voulait être départagée.  
Se dirigeant vers le conseil des élèves, elle frappa poliment à la porte. Après une réponse, la motarde pénétra dans la pièce qui à sa grande chance, ne logeait que la présidente.  
Dissimulant sa surprise, Shizuru désigna un siège à son invitée: « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Kuga? »  
« Mis à part que tu as attenté plusieurs fois ma vie aujourd'hui, rien en particulier » répondit Natsuki qui s'assit sagement sur sa chaise, « Ou peut-être que je suis venue pour la final. Cela reste à voir »  
« Ara, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez » reprit la brune en se servant un peu de thé, « Un peut de thé? »  
Le petit sourire narquois de Shizuru rappela à Natsuki la chaleur de cette eau bouillante. Secouant gentiment la tête, cette dernière refusa l'offre.  
« Depuis quand joues-tu ce rôle de la femme parfaite? » interrogea-t-elle en croisant ses bras.  
« Ara, voilà encore un nouveau sujet que je ne comprend pas » commenta la présidente en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage.  
Natsuki se leva brutalement et posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, le visage proche de celui de Shizuru, elle répliqua: « Ok, dis-moi. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi, princesse? »  
« Et bien, cela n'était pas très difficile, tu portes encore le même nom »  
« Et tu crois peut-être que je vais te croire? Alors qu'il t'a fallu quelques jours pour ouvrir les hostilités » reprit Natsuki qui savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.  
Sans crier gare, cette dernière s'empara des lèvres de la présidente. Réagissant de suite, la brune gifla son interlocutrice et abordait un regard sombre.  
« Là, je te retrouve, Shizuru » déclara la voleuse de baiser en se redressant, « Ça fait 23-22, j'ai gagné »  
« Tu te rabaisses même à trompé ton petit ami » commenta la brune qui faussa malgré tout, un sourire.  
« Akito n'est pas mon copain contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit » annonça Natsuki en narguant son interlocutrice, « D'ailleurs, ton petit copain aussi est un faux. »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Reito et moi... »  
« Ne cherche pas d'excuse bidon, princesse. Je sais très bien que ton ami drague mon amie Mai. Il lui a même expliqué que cette relation a été conçu pour éloigner des vautours un peu trop proches » expliqua la motarde avec un grand sourire, imitant la présidente.  
« C'était un plan parfait. Avec notre popularité, personne aurait tenté d'atteindre à nos personnes » répliqua Shizuru qui sentit ses mains trembler, elle avait encore du mal à avaler le geste de la motarde.  
« Ne te mets pas à pleurer, ça casserait tout » annonça Natsuki en faisant un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce en laissant une Shizuru en colère.

Durant deux jours, nos deux héroïnes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Évitant de se croiser dans les couloirs, chacune continuait sa vie tranquillement dans son coin.  
Shizuru était totalement épuisée de ses longues journées à écouter Haruka hurler, à remplir de la paperasse et à fuir les furies en folie.  
La nuit se propageait petit à petit dans le ciel. Il se faisait bien déjà bien tard.  
Refermant doucement la porte de la salle du conseil des élèves, la présidente se dirigea seule vers la sortit du lycée. Les couloirs étaient vides et sombres. La brune s'arrêta brutalement, elle avait cru entendre quelque chose. N'entendant rien, elle décida de continuer sa route.  
Mais rapidement, Shizuru se rendit compte qu'il y avait des pas derrière elle. Elle décida d'accélérer le rythme de sa marche. Mais il semblerait que son poursuivant fit de même.  
Après un furieux soupire, la brune se retourna et cria: « Si c'est toi, Natsuki, c'est pas drôle! »  
Aucune réponse ne vint, mais les pas de l'étranger reprirent. Ceci fit lentement paniquer Shizuru qui se disait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle quitte l'académie.  
Mais il semblait être trop tard, désormais on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette du poursuivant. Impossible de distinguer si c'était un homme ou une femme. Peu importe, il fallait fuir. Sans même savoir comment, une seconde personne surgit à l'intersection des couloirs, la plaquant à terre.  
Shizuru se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais en vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à se libéré de l'emprise de son agresseur. Oui, c'était un homme musclé apparemment. Le premier poursuivant arriva et son visage fut illuminé par la lune.  
« Tomoe?! » chuchota Shizuru qui n'en revenait pas.  
« Attache-la vite! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici! » ordonna la fan numéro une de la présidente du conseil des élèves de Fuuka.  
Sans plus attendre, le larbin de le jeune fille bâillonna la brune avant de lui attacher les poignet.

L'hiver s'approchait à grande vitesse. Attendant assise sur sa moto, Natsuki frottait ses mains qui commençaient à geler. Cette dernière était restée sur le parking depuis plus d'une heure. Levant la tête vers le bâtiment principale de Fuuka, elle souffla: « Ça fait un moment qu'elle a éteint la lumière... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique? »  
Même si elle ne s'entendait pas avec Shizuru, Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète à son sujet. Connaissant le tempérament fragile de cette dernière, la motarde avait une envie déraisonnable de la protéger. Ce sentiment qu'elle trouvait totalement stupide, la fit petit à petit s'attacher à la brune.  
« Lâchez-moi! »  
Natsuki sursauta et tomba de sa moto. Le cri l'avait surprise et surtout parce que c'était la voix de Shizuru. Se relevant rapidement, la motarde partit tête baissée dans la direction du hurlement.  
En faisant le tour du parking, la jeune fille vit une voiture noire avec deux personnes qui... emportaient Shizuru dedans!  
« Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes! » hurla Natsuki qui s'élança à toute vitesse vers son ennemie d'enfance, « Laissez-la tranquille ou vous aurez à faire à moi! »  
Voyant un témoin, Tomoe et son larbin s'empressèrent d'embarquer. Mais l'invitée surprise attrapa le cerveau de ce kidnapping par les cheveux et la tira vers le sol. Voyant sa patronne se faire agresser, le tas de muscle décida d'intervenir.  
Il attrapa Natsuki par le cou et la souleva à un mètre du sol. Sentant petit à petit l'oxygène lui manquer, la motarde se débattit de toutes ses forces. Mais ses efforts étaient vains, le gorille était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.  
« Ça sert à rien, j'ai déjà appelé les flics » déclara Natsuki avec un sourire moqueur, « Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre »  
« Il faut vite partir alors! » ordonna Tomoe qui s'était relevée.  
Natsuki profita de la diversion de son mensonge, pour envoyer un coup de pied à l'entrejambe de son adversaire. Ce dernier tomba à genou, gémissant de douleur. Sans plus attendre, l'ennemie d'enfance de la présidente se jeta sans plus attendre dans la voiture. Elle sortit de suite Shizuru du véhicule et s'en éloigna rapidement.  
« Merde! Merde! On se tire! » cria Tomoe totalement paniquée.  
Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que les deux brigands ne prennent la fuite.

La sauveuse déposa la victime à terre et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Détachant Shizuru de ses liens, Natsuki, inquiète, demanda: « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »  
La brune se jeta dans les bras de sa sauveuse. Totalement paniquée, les larmes jaillirent à flot. La motarde resserra son étreinte autour de la brune, cherchant à la rassurée. Il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi, avait eut une terrible frayeur.  
« C'est fini, maintenant... Tout va bien » chuchota Natsuki en caressant la tête de son amie, « Je suis là, maintenant. Tu es en sécurité »  
Les sanglots de Shizuru ne cessèrent pas pour autant. La pauvre jeune fille avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie et cela, Natsuki le savait.  
Pourtant, ces pleures n'étaient pas des larmes de panique, mais de soulagement. Étrangement, dans les bras de sa sauveuse, la brune ressentait un drôle de sentiment. Une émotion qu'elle avait déjà ressentit des années plus tôt lorsque Natsuki l'avait protégée des trois méchants garçons. Qu'était-ce donc?  
« Malgré les années, tu es toujours aussi fragile... Toujours aussi pleurnicharde... » soupira la nouvelle étudiante de Fuuka en embrassant la tête de la brune, « Viens, je vais te raccompagner chez toi »  
Se relevant doucement, la motarde dirigea la présidente vers sa moto. Une fois sur place, elle lui tendit son casque. Et après un moment de réflexion, elle donna aussi son gilet de moto pour pas qu'elle n'attrape froid durant le trajet.  
Il fallut une dizaine de minute avant d'atteindre la résidence des Fujino. Shizuru restait toujours muette. Rendant les affaires de Natsuki, elle ne dit aucun mot.  
« Rentre chez toi, tout ira bien maintenant » rassura cette dernière qui attendit de voir la brune entrer chez elle avant de repartir.

Le lendemain, Shizuru avait récupéré la totalité de ses moyens. Fermement décidé d'avoir le dernier mot dans cette histoire, elle voulait avoir un face à face avec Tomoe, son agresseur.  
Malheureusement, sa fan numéro une n'était pas venue en cours ce jour-là. Plus perturbant encore, était que Natsuki, elle aussi, manquait à l'appel. Lui serait-elle arrivée quelque chose après avoir déposé Shizuru chez elle?  
A cette pensée, la brune sentit l'inquiétude monter en elle. Son premier réflexe fut d'interroger l'entourage proche de la motarde. Malencontreusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait su où pouvait bien se trouver leur amie. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution à Shizuru: aller directement chez les Kuga.  
Chose facile pour la présidente du conseil des élèves qui avait le privilège de posséder tous les documents concernant les étudiants de Fuuka. Une fois toutes les informations regroupées, la brune partit vers sa prochaine destination.

Une grande maison avec un grand jardin, voilà donc la demeure de la famille Kuga. En toute politesse, Shizuru sonna à la grille et attendit patiemment que l'on vienne lui ouvrir.  
Ce fut les aboiements d'un petit chien qui vint répondre. Le petit chiot se méfiait de l'étrangère et pensa utile d'alerter toute la maison de sa présence.  
« Couché, Duran » ordonna une voix stricte derrière la porte.  
Saeko pencha le tête en direction du portail et vit Shizuru qui faisait un signe de la main. S'empressant de recevoir son invitée, la mère de Natsuki ouvrit la grille.  
« Mais, je te connais toi! » déclara Saeko avec une grande surprise, « Tu ne serais pas... Shizuru, voilà! Shizuru Fujino »  
« Ara, je suis impressionnée que vous vous rappeliez de la fille de vos anciens voisins » déclara la brune sans cacher son étonnement.  
« Oh, non. Ma fille m'a si souvent parlé de toi » répondit la femme, « Je t'en prie entre »

Assises autour d'une petite table basse, Saeko donna une tasse de thé à son invitée qui l'accepta.  
« Alors, Shizuru, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant, « C'est incroyable comme tu as grandie et comme tu es devenue belle »  
« Vous me flattez, madame » reprit Shizuru en goutant sa boisson.  
« Appelle-moi Saeko, je t'en prie. Madame fait un peu vieille, je trouve »  
La brune acquiesça docilement de la tête: « A vrai dire, je suis venue pour vous demander où se trouvait Natsuki. Elle n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui »  
« Ah, je vois. Pour tout te dire, Natsuki se trouve au commissariat en ce moment-même » répondit Saeko qui vit la surprise chez son invitée, « C'est à propos de hier soir, si j'ai bien compris. Ma fille m'a tout raconté »  
« Ne devrais-je pas y aller moi aussi? Après tout, je suis celle qui allait se faire kidnapper » reprit la présidente qui s'apprêtait à repartir.$  
« Non, non, reste. Natsuki ne va pas tarder de toute façon et d'ailleurs, elle voulait arranger les choses sans que tu sois impliquée là-dedans » expliqua la mère de Natsuki avec un grand sourire.  
Shizuru reprit une gorgée de son thé, pensant à toute l'attention qu'avait sa pire ennemie à son égard.  
« Il n'y a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel en ce que fait ma fille » expliqua Saeko qui reprit son sérieux, « Elle va certainement m'en vouloir, mais en tant que mère, je me dois de faire quelque chose. A vrai dire, Natsuki vous apprécie bien, si ce n'est beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas son genre de l'avouer ouvertement depuis sa tendre enfance »  
« Justement en parlant d'enfance, Natsuki était bien un garçon par le passé, n'est-ce pas? »  
« Ça, c'est encore un truc à ma fille. Elle voulait être une garçon à cette époque. Mais heureusement, en grandissant, elle est revenue à la raison »  
« Je vois... » conclu la brune en reposant sa tasse de thé.  
Soudain la porte d'entrée claqua brutalement. Surprenant nos deux interlocutrices qui se tournèrent vers l'entrée.  
« Je suis rentrée! » annonça Natsuki qui fonça comme une flèche dans sa chambre.  
« Natsuki, est-ce que tu... »  
« Pas maintenant, m'man » interrompit la jeune fille, « Je suis épuisée! Ces flics sont lourds avec leur question. Je suis complètement épuisée. Mais au moins, c'est un problème en moins... »  
Sans même laisser le temps à sa génitrice de répondre, Natsuki claqua la porte de sa chambre.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle fait tout cela pour moi... » soupira finalement Shizuru.  
Saeko ne put retenir un petit rire étouffé. Curieuse, la brune dévisagea son hôte, même si cela n'était pas très poli de sa part.  
« Ai-je dis quelque chose de drôle? » questionna Shizuru un peu vexée.  
« C'est officielle, ma fille va me tuer » annonça Saeko avec un grand sourire complice, « Quand j'ai su que Natsuki et toi étiez dans la même école, j'étais vraiment ravie. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup et c'est pour cela qu'elle cherche sans cesse à te protéger »  
« Me protéger? Vous voulez rire, j'espère » répliqua la brune qui connaissait par cœur tous les mauvais tours que Natsuki lui avaient faits.  
« Comme je te l'avais dit tout à l'heure, Natsuki n'est pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments » reprit la mère de notre petite motarde en resservant un peu de thé à son invitée, « Tout ce que Natsuki voulait, c'était te rendre plus forte. Elle ne te voulait aucun mal, mais ne savait pas pour autant comment de protéger. Cherchant jour après jour à te rendre plus courageuse. Ma fille est vraiment stupide parfois. Il y a des manières plus simples d'aider quelqu'un »

Shizuru resta un instant silencieuse. Des questions tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Natsuki lui avait si souvent réprimandé ses actes? Que faisait-elle tard le soir dans le parking?  
En y réfléchissant bien, jamais Natsuki n'avait blessé Shizuru. Jamais elle n'avait osé lever la main sur la brune. Tandis que la brune ne se gênait pas pour ses représailles.  
Le regard de la présidente se tourna rapidement vers celui de Saeko. Avec un grand sourire, cette dernière annonça: « Au premier étage, dernière chambre à droite. Et si jamais, je n'ai pas vendu la mèche »  
Remerciant son hôte, Shizuru s'empressa d'aller vers la chambre de Natsuki. Arrivée devant la porte, elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte.  
« Ouais? »  
La porte s'ouvrit sans même que Natsuki n'y prête attention, trop occupée à ranger ses magazines dans la bibliothèque.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, m'man? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant, « Shizu... »  
La brune interrompit son amie en posant son index sur la bouche de cette dernière. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, elle attrapa le visage de Natsuki entre ses délicates mains avant de dérober les lèvres de la motarde. D'abord surprise, la jeune Kuga ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis, séduite, elle décida de rendre à son tour, le baiser.  
L'embrassade dura quelque instant et lentement, Shizuru se retira. Toujours souriante, elle murmura: « Merci, Natsuki... »

Assise tranquillement à son bureau, une tasse de thé en main, Shizuru attendait patiemment dans la salle du conseil des élèves. Il était très tôt et rare était les quelques élèves présents dans l'académie.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, la présidente pouvait déjà entendre des pas furieux venir dans sa direction. Comptant les secondes restantes, Shizuru souffla: « Bonjour, Natsuki »  
« Shizuru! » hurla la motarde en ouvrant comme une brute la portière, « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Tu viens chez moi, tu m'embrasses et tu te tires sans rien dire? »  
« Pourrais-tu fermer la porte, s'il te plaît. Tout le monde va t'entendre, si tu continues de crier ainsi » demanda la brune en posant sa tasse.  
Refermant le porte derrière elle, Natsuki s'avança furieusement près de son amie. Les explications se faisaient attendre et cette dernière n'était pas très patiente.  
« Que cherches-tu à savoir? » reprit malicieusement Shizuru en se levant afin de regarder en face à face son interlocutrice.  
« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » grogna l'arrivante qui analysait le visage de la présidente, guettant une expression.  
« Rien en particulier, je voulais juste te remercier pour ta bienveillance » répondit simplement Shizuru qui tourna le dos pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre, « Ne m'as-tu pas protégée toutes ces années? »  
Soudain, la brune sursauta. Natsuki l'avait attrapée dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. La tête posée contre sa nuque de Shizuru, cette dernière pouvait sentir l'air chaud de son amie dans son dos.  
« Pourquoi tu me fais ça..? » souffla doucement la motarde.  
Totalement déstabilisée, la présidente remerciait le ciel car dans cette position, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage complètement surpris. Son cœur battaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Pour peu, il exploserait sur le champs. Quel était donc ce sentiment de sécurité? De bien être?  
Ce même sentiment que Shizuru avait ressentit toute les fois où elle avait été sauvée par Natsuki.  
« Je t'aime, Shizuru... »  
C'en était trop! La brune croyait que ses jambes allaient flancher. Se mettant à trembler, elle essayait de contrôler ses émotions nouveaux. Pourquoi cette annonce la rendait si heureuse?  
Un petit sourire au coin, Shizuru se retourna, fixant droit dans les yeux de sa prétendante: « Je répondrais qu'à une seule condition. Que faisais-tu là, le soir où on avait essayé de me kidnapper? »  
La surprise se vit sur le visage de Natsuki qui détourna la tête. Mais la brune attrapa le visage de son interlocutrice, l'obligeant à la regarder: « Réponds-moi franchement... »

« Et bien... » grommela la jeune motarde en se grattant la joue de son index, « Mais tu devras en échange, aussi me dire comment tu m'as reconnue »  
Shizuru acquiesça simplement avec un grand sourire. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune fille en question. La brune souhaitait que son amie avoue enfin et clairement ses intentions.  
« Je... Je... » bégaya Natsuki qui prit son courage à deux mains, « Je savais que tu allais finir tard et... Et il serait dangereux de laisser une jeune fille rentrer seule le soir. J'ai bien fait d'ailleurs, vu ce qui c'est produit ce soir-là »  
Un sublime sourire s'ajouta au visage rayonnant de la présidente. Caressant délicatement les cheveux de son amie, Shizuru admirait les magnifiques yeux de cette dernière: « La première chose qui m'a perturbé en te voyant, était tes yeux. Ces yeux-là, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie... Et j'ai eu la confirmation de mes soupçons lorsque je t'ai entendu m'appeler ''princesse''. Tu as toujours cette manie de m'appeler ainsi »  
« Parce que pour moi, tu es une princesse... »  
Lentement, les deux visages se rapprochèrent petit à petit. Un peu hésitante, Natsuki ne savait pas si elle pouvait s'avancer encore plus. Ce fut à Shizuru de faire le premier pas, sans plus attendre, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien-aimée.  
Ce baiser fut immédiatement rendu de la part de Natsuki qui resserra doucement son étreinte. Ne voulant en aucun cas détruire le contact avec la brune. Malheureusement pour elle, Shizuru décida de se retirer. Mais son sourire permit au cœur de la motarde, de ne pas se briser.  
« Moi aussi... » murmura la brune à l'oreille de sa partenaire, « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Natsuki »  
Une larme perla sur la joue de l'ex-garçon manqué. Curieuse, Shizuru s'empressa d'essuyer la petite gouttelette. Sans honte, Natsuki exprimait son bonheur. Elle se trouvait enfin, dans les bras de celle qu'elle avait toujours aimée.  
« Tu m'en auras fait bavé, toi... » soupira-t-elle en posant son front contre celui de celle qu'elle aimait.  
« A qui la faute » ricana Shizuru qui embrassa une nouvelle fois sa partenaire.  
Mais cette fois-ci, le baiser ne fut pas innocent du tout.


End file.
